Stay Gold, Ponyboy
by LuxieCaptor
Summary: Female Sollux Solluxia paired with Equius.


NSFW!

((Author's note: I plan to rewrite this pesterlog into a paragraph format. Also I apologize that part of Equius' quirk failed to transfer properly.))

[04:45] TA: 2up?

[04:46] CT: D - Hello

[04:46] CT: D - Why are you talking me lowb100d

[04:46] TA: II needed help

[04:46] CT: D - Why should I assist someone with such low class and filthy b100d

[04:47] TA: II thought maybe thii2 would iintriigue you.

[04:47] TA: But II woke up next two male me and IIn ca2e you diidnt notiice, II'm a giirl. For 2ome rea2on he 2pliit iinto two and II'm hii2 female half.

[04:47] TA: Make 2en2e?

[04:48] CT: D - What

[04:48] CT: D - What do you mean

[04:48] CT: D - I have never heard of such a ludicrous situation

[04:48] TA: II'm a female 2ollux. 2ollux called me 2olluxiia

[04:48] CT: D - How

[04:48] CT: D - How disgusting

[04:49] CT: D - That there are now two of your filthy b100ds staining this meteorite

[04:49] TA: II need you two run 2ome te2t2 on me.

[04:50] CT: D - Such

[04:50] CT: D - Such an impertinent request

[04:50] TA: II'm 2eriiou2ly beggiing you.

[04:50] TA: What can II do iin return?

[04:50] CT: D - What

[04:50] CT: D - A lowb100d

[04:50] CT: D - Who knows their place

[04:51] CT: D - Yes

[04:51] CT: D - Yes this is e%cellent

[04:51] TA: wiill you help me?

[04:51] CT: D - I will perform the tests as long as we arrange a proper method of payment afterwards, lowb100d

[04:51] TA: method of payment?

[04:52] CT: D - Yes it is only natural that we agree to a sharing of services

[04:52] CT: D - It is the proper way

[04:52] TA: Well, II'm broke moneywii2e, but II can pay iin another way you would liike me two II gue22.

[04:52] TA: Whatever work2.

[04:53] CT: D - I have no need for currency, but your

[04:53] CT: D - Skills

[04:53] CT: D - With the computer may prove useful to me

[04:53] TA: 2ound2 good two me.

[04:53] CT: D - What tests do you require, lowb100d

[04:54] TA: II wa2 wonderiing about my DNA. II wanted two 2ee miine iin comparii2on wiith male me'2 and II have a 2ample of hii2 iin thii2 baggy...

[04:54] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she holds up a bag with a slide of hair on it -

[04:54] CT: D - I

[04:54] CT: D - I see

[04:55] CT: D - I believe I have the necessary equipment

[04:55] TA: Ba2iically II would liike two know how thii2 wa2 po22iible... and Only you know how two help me.

[04:55] - centaursTesticle [CT] reaches out carefully to take the bag from her without touching her hand. It's worth nothing that a few beads of sweat had begun trickling down his face. -

[04:55] CT: D - Ugh

[04:56] TA: uhhh are you alriight?

[04:56] CT: D - No

[04:56] CT: D - No I am fine

[04:56] TA: IIf you 2ay 2o.

[04:56] - centaursTesticle [CT] brings the baggy, pinched gently between two fingers, over to a large piece of equipment. -

[04:57] CT: D - It is just filthy

[04:57] CT: D - To be dirtying my hands with the dna of a pissb100d

[04:57] CT: D - Fiddlesticks

[04:57] CT: D - E%cuse my language

[04:57] CT: D - It won't happen again

[04:58] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she blushes and turns head, her face growing more and more yellow as she tries to hide her anger -

[04:58] TA: n-no, iit2 fiine ii gue22...

[04:58] - centaursTesticle [CT] is sweating visibly now as he leans over in front of the machine, sloooooooowly and so very carefully trying to open - oh shit, he tore it right in half. -

[04:58] CT: D - Shoot

[04:59] TA: What'2 wrong?

[04:59] CT: D - The bag has ripped

[04:59] TA: But the 2liide ii2 fiine riight?

[04:59] CT: D - Ugh, we have no choice

[04:59] CT: D - Will you place the slide upon the machine

[04:59] CT: D - My STRENGTH is too great

[05:00] TA: Where on the machiine, Eq?

[05:00] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she walks over and takes the slide out of the bag -

[05:01] - centaursTesticle [CT] staaares at her for a moment from behind his broken glasses, giving her a wide berth as more sweat began to drip down his body. -

[05:01] CT: D - Uh

[05:01] CT: D - Right

[05:01] CT: D - Right there lowb100d

[05:02] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she raises an eyebrow at him for a moment then shrugs it off and obeys his command, placing the slide on the machine delicately -

[05:02] CT: D - E%cellent, you have performed the task well

[05:02] CT: D - I shall begin running the tests

[05:03] TA: That'2 hii2 DNA. tell me iif you 2ee anythiing weiird before you run any te2t2 on me.

[05:03] TA: Oh, uh... plea2e.

[05:04] - centaursTesticle [CT] presses a few buttons, the equipment built to withstand his STRENGTH, somewhat. If he was careful. -

[05:05] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she watches him with quite a bit of interest, standing somewhat close -

[05:05] CT: D - It will take a few moments for the tests to complete

[05:05] TA: how long do you prediict?

[05:06] CT: D - It will scan automatically for any irregularities and will

[05:06] CT: D - Will report

[05:06] CT: D - Why

[05:06] CT: D - Why are you standing so close lowb100d

[05:06] - centaursTesticle [CT] reaches up, trying to wipe some sweat from his brow. -

[05:06] CT: D - I

[05:06] CT: D - I need a towel

[05:06] TA: What? o-oh, II'm 2orry, Eq.

[05:06] TA: II wa2 ju2t watchiing you work.

[05:07] CT: D - I

[05:07] CT: D - I see

[05:07] TA: And II have a handkerchiief iif you wanna borrow iit.

[05:07] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she holds out a yellow striped cloth with a cute bee on it -

[05:07] CT: D - No

[05:07] CT: D - Absolutely not

[05:07] CT: D - I will

[05:07] CT: D - I will not do something so 100d

[05:08] CT: D - When I have plenty of

[05:08] CT: D - Fresh

[05:08] CT: D - Fresh towels

[05:08] CT: D - E%cuse me

[05:08] TA: Hm? Alriight then.

[05:08] - centaursTesticle [CT] quickly turns away (oh god it's like a fountain, poor guy) to fetch one of the aforementioned towels to dab himself down with. -

[05:09] CT: D - That

[05:09] CT: D - That is much better

[05:09] CT: D - Now, the test should only require a few minutes to complete

[05:09] TA: II'm glad, II 2uppo2e.

[05:09] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she giggles quietly -

[05:09] CT: D - If an irregularity is dete%ed, the light will reflect in red

[05:10] TA: w-whiich liight?

[05:11] - centaursTesticle [CT] moved back to the machine, trying to keep some distance as he pointed towards a small screen on the side of the machine. There was a red and a green light next to the screen. -

[05:11] CT: D - That one

[05:12] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she was admiring the machine's frame and what not as she saw the lights, her eyes almost glowing with delight -

[05:12] CT: D - The scan is eighty percent complete as of this moment

[05:12] TA: there are 2o many moniiter2 iin here...

[05:12] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks around the room -

[05:12] CT: D - Yes

[05:12] CT: D - It is necessary for diagnosti%

[05:14] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she trots merrily to the other side of the room to marvel at a large machine with an even larger monitor -

[05:16] TA: oooh~

[05:16] - centaursTesticle [CT] watches her with uncertainty, fresh sweat already beginning to drip from his brow. -

[05:16] CT: D - Please

[05:16] CT: D - Do not touch anything

[05:16] CT: D - No

[05:16] CT: D - I order you

[05:16] TA: What doe2 iit do?

[05:17] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her expression brightened -

[05:17] CT: D - It is for displaying my

[05:17] CT: D - My designs

[05:17] CT: D - While I work

[05:17] TA: de2iign2?

[05:17] CT: D - Yes

[05:18] CT: D - It is necessary to produce appropriate b100prints with robotics

[05:18] TA: oooooooh~

[05:18] TA: That'2 cool

[05:18] CT: D - It ensures that my work will have a higher degree of a%uracy

[05:19] TA: II 2ee.

[05:19] - centaursTesticle [CT] blinks behind his glasses as the alarm goes off for the machine; the button is lit up bright red. -

[05:19] CT: D - There

[05:19] CT: D - There is abnormalities within the DNA

[05:20] TA: II would a22ume the XY chromo2ome2 are part of the abnormaliitiie2.

[05:20] - centaursTesticle [CT] leans in to look at the screen, caaaaaaarefully nudging his glasses up so he could get a better look. -

[05:20] CT: D - Yes

[05:20] CT: D - You are correct lowb100d

[05:21] TA: Anythiing el2e, Eq?

[05:22] - centaursTesticle [CT] peers a little closer, his teeth gritted as he analyzed the results. -

[05:22] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she walked up next to him and analyzed the results as well -

[05:23] CT: D - Do you

[05:23] CT: D - Do you see anything abnormal

[05:24] - centaursTesticle [CT] reached up with his towel to wipe some sweat from his neck. Oh deer. -

[05:24] TA: look at thii2, eq

[05:24] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she points to the results -

[05:24] TA: Thii2 part look2 liike half of iit ii2 mii22iing

[05:26] - centaursTesticle [CT] leans in, sweating a bit harder as his face was so close to her arm. -

[05:26] CT: D - Yes

[05:26] CT: D - That is correct

[05:26] CT: D - The DNA is flawed

[05:27] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her hand brushes against his cheek and she feels the sweat -

[05:27] TA: u-uhh... ii2 iit hot iin here or 2omethiing?

[05:29] - centaursTesticle [CT] almost flies backwards at her touch, quickly reaching up to swab away the sweat on his cheeks and brows. -

[05:29] CT: D - No

[05:29] CT: D - No just

[05:29] CT: D - This situation

[05:29] CT: D - So obscene

[05:30] TA: Are you 2ure?

[05:30] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she tilts her head curiously -

[05:31] CT: D - Yes

[05:31] CT: D - Absolutely

[05:31] CT: D - Such close quarters and assisting a lowb100d

[05:31] CT: D - Absolutely scandalous

[05:31] TA: 2candalou2?

[05:31] TA: IIt'2 not that 2candalou2, ii2 iit?

[05:33] CT: D - Neigh, it is the highest form of depravity

[05:33] CT: D - Just

[05:33] CT: D - No

[05:33] CT: D - Let's

[05:33] CT: D - Let's focus upon the results

[05:33] TA: A2 you wii2h, II gue22...

[05:37] CT: D - It

[05:37] CT: D - It is for the best

[05:37] TA: Well, now that we have hii2 DNA 2canned, 2hall we 2can miine?

[05:37] CT: D - Yes

[05:37] CT: D - Please

[05:37] CT: D - No

[05:37] CT: D - I order you to prepare a sample, lowb100d

[05:38] TA: Can you hand me a clean 2liide?

[05:39] CT: D - I

[05:40] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks over at the slides, a bit uncomfortable. -

[05:40] CT: D - Yes

[05:40] CT: D - I will try

[05:40] TA: Thank you.

[05:40] - centaursTesticle [CT] picked one up as geeently as he could, but the close quarters was making it difficult to control his strength. CRACK. Whoops. -

[05:40] CT: D - Oh

[05:40] CT: D - Oh deer

[05:41] CT: D - I am unable to control my STRENGTH right now

[05:41] TA: hm? ii2 2omethiing wrong, eq?

[05:42] CT: D - No

[05:42] CT: D - The slides

[05:42] CT: D - They are here

[05:43] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she walks over to the slides and takes one, pulling out on of her own hairs -

[05:43] TA: II don't want two 2ound rude...

[05:43] TA: but

[05:43] TA: maybe you 2hould con2iider gettiing an a22ii2tant..

[05:43] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she smiles a bit -

[05:43] CT: D - An

[05:44] CT: D - An assistant

[05:44] CT: D - No

[05:44] CT: D - I am

[05:44] CT: D - Quite capable

[05:44] TA: Yeah, iit would be helpful, don't you thiink?

[05:45] - centaursTesticle [CT] seems to be thinking about it for a moment, his eyes very clearly settled on her as more sweat began to pour from his brow. -

[05:45] CT: D - How

[05:45] CT: D - How depraved

[05:46] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she handles the machine the way she saw him do it the first time, scanning the DNA as she spoke -

[05:46] TA: Thiink about iit, eq.

[05:46] TA: 2ome one two help you wiith deliicate thiing2 liike the 2liide2.

[05:46] TA: Two ii2 alway2 better than one.

[05:46] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she giggles -

[05:47] - centaursTesticle [CT] seems to be trying to speak, but instead he just quickly tries to soak up the fresh sweat with his already soaked towel. Oh my. -

[05:47] CT: D - I

[05:47] CT: D - I need another towel

[05:47] CT: D - You

[05:47] CT: D - Appear to have that under control

[05:47] CT: D - Please e%cuse me

[05:47] TA: alriight.

[05:48] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she turns to the machine and bends over the table, resting her head on her hand -

[05:48] - centaursTesticle [CT] tosses the used towel aside, grabbing a new one to start sponging himself off with. Oh god, even his shirt was clinging to his body. -

[05:49] CT: D - How

[05:49] CT: D - How is the test proceeding

[05:50] CT: D - Lowb100d

[05:50] TA: IIt ii2 at 56%

[05:51] TA: For 2ome rea2on iit'2 takiing a longer tiime to 2can my DNA than iit diid male me'2...

[05:51] CT: D - That is

[05:51] CT: D - That is most unusual

[05:51] - centaursTesticle [CT] slowly walks back over, draping the towel around his neck. -

[05:52] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she's still bent over the table and watching the machine intently -

[05:52] TA: hmm...

[05:53] - centaursTesticle [CT] can't help but stare at her as she works, though he was trying hard to avert his eyes at every opportunity. -

[05:53] CT: D - Stand up

[05:53] TA: What?

[05:53] TA: II wa2n't payiing attentiion

[05:53] CT: D - It is unseemly for you to rela% in the company of someone whose b100d is as b100 as mine

[05:54] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she straightens her back and rolls her hardly visible eyes -

[05:54] TA: Whatever you 2ay...

[05:54] CT: D - That

[05:54] CT: D - That is better

[05:54] CT: D - Lowb100d

[05:55] CT: D - I am glad to see you are capable of following instructions

[05:55] TA: Well, II know how you are about all that.. II don't want two compliicate thiing2.

[05:55] TA: IIf you were kk thiing2 would be diifferent.

[05:55] CT: D - Yes

[05:55] CT: D - That is

[05:55] CT: D - That is quite pleasing to hear

[05:56] TA: II'm glad II plea2e you..

[05:56] TA: II gue22...

[05:56] CT: D - I canter imagine that you would show such respect to someone whose b100d is as low as his

[05:56] CT: D - It is unseemly for him to hide his color with his shame

[05:56] CT: D - Disgusting

[05:56] - centaursTesticle [CT] had moved closer again, leaning in to examine the contents of the screen. -

[05:57] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she leans up against the table and removes her glasses to wipe them off, revealing her hetero chromatic eyes -

[05:58] TA: II gue22 that make2 2en2e.

[05:58] - centaursTesticle [CT] glances at her strange eyes, swallowing hard as he quickly jerked his head back to the screen to keep track of the progress. -

[05:58] CT: D - Yes

[05:58] CT: D - Yes of course it makes sense

[06:00] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she folds her glasses into the collar of her shirt and she sits up on the table and looks over at the screen -

[06:00] TA: iit2 only at 65%?

[06:01] - centaursTesticle [CT] is unable to keep himself from following her movements, more sweat dripping down his forehead. He puts the towel back to use, nodding his head uncertainly. -

[06:01] CT: D - It is

[06:01] CT: D - It is taking awhile to process the abnormal DNA

[06:01] CT: D - Since you are

[06:01] CT: D - So

[06:01] CT: D - Unnatural

[06:02] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she frowns at his remark -

[06:02] TA: II gue22 iif II could be con2iidered a mutant blood you wouldn't liike me very much..

[06:02] TA: A22umiing you already don't liike me.

[06:03] CT: D - The word like is not appropriate from the conte% you speak of

[06:03] CT: D - You are a lowb100d

[06:03] CT: D - Yet you are showing respe% for one who is of much higher b100d then you

[06:03] CT: D - So I do not feel distaste at this moment

[06:03] CT: D - You are still

[06:04] CT: D - So unnatural

[06:04] - centaursTesticle [CT] let out a deep breath, wiping down his shoulders. -

[06:04] TA: II would a22ume 2iince II'm a copy of another blood that ii would be a mutantblood... but II gue22 II can 2ettle wiith beiing a lowblood iin comparii2on.

[06:05] CT: D - Is

[06:05] CT: D - Is your b100dcolor

[06:05] CT: D - The same as his

[06:05] - centaursTesticle [CT] is actually looking straight at her now, even leaning in to study her more closely. -

[06:05] TA: Ye2, and that ii2 what throw2 me off...

[06:07] CT: D - Then

[06:07] CT: D - I do not think you could be considered a mutant b100d

[06:07] CT: D - It is

[06:07] CT: D - Merely a strange circumstance

[06:08] CT: D - Unnatural

[06:09] TA: Well, II'm glad II'm 2tiill a lowblood... compared two a mutant blood.

[06:09] TA: II'm al2o glad you don't hate me a2 much a2 II thought you would

[06:09] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she giggles softly -

[06:11] CT: D - I

[06:11] CT: D - I do not feel it necessary to e%pend such a STRONG emotion

[06:12] CT: D - This

[06:12] CT: D - This is merely a business transaction

[06:12] - centaursTesticle [CT] doesn't seem to sure about that, but he distracts from any uncertainty in his voice by pointing to the screen. -

[06:12] CT: D - It appears to be moving a little more quickly now

[06:13] TA: what? II2 iit at 78%?

[06:13] - centaursTesticle [CT] pushes his glasses up slightly, those cracks could be so hard to see through! -

[06:13] CT: D - Eighty-eight per%ent

[06:14] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she walks up beside him to look at the screen, smiling -

[06:14] TA: 2ometiime2

[06:14] TA: liike thii2

[06:14] TA: II wii2h II wa2 a liittle more patiient

[06:14] CT: D - What

[06:14] CT: D - What do you mean, lowb100d

[06:15] TA: Well, II've never been a fan of the 2ayiing "Good thiing2 come to tho2e who waiit".

[06:15] TA: IIf you waiit too long then you'll mii22 everythiing.

[06:15] TA: That'2 why II'm not very patiient

[06:15] CT: D - I

[06:15] CT: D - I see

[06:15] CT: D - That makes sense

[06:16] TA: But Luckiily II'm not alone iin here.

[06:16] CT: D - I

[06:16] CT: D - What

[06:16] CT: D - I do not understand lowb100d

[06:17] TA: II would be really annoyed at thii2 poiint iif II had two waiit here all alone for what would 2eem liike hour2, but 2iince you're here wiith me, We can occupy the tiime wiith conver2atiion.

[06:18] CT: D - Ah

[06:18] CT: D - I understand

[06:18] - centaursTesticle [CT] understands so well that the sweat is just pouring again. Oh god there goes another towel. -

[06:18] CT: D - I agree that it is

[06:18] CT: D - A little pleasant

[06:18] TA: Here, you watch the 2creen.

[06:18] - centaursTesticle [CT] sweat sweat sweat sweat. -

[06:18] TA: II'll get another towel for you.

[06:18] CT: D - Oh

[06:18] CT: D - Thank

[06:19] CT: D - Thank you, lowb100d

[06:19] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she walks to the other side of the room -

[06:19] TA: You appear two be out of towel2... Where are 2ome other2?

[06:20] CT: D - Out

[06:20] CT: D - Out of towels

[06:20] CT: D - This is most unpleasant

[06:20] CT: D - That

[06:20] CT: D - That was the last of my supply for the moment

[06:21] CT: D - F

[06:21] CT: D - Fiddlesticks

[06:21] CT: D - E%cuse my language

[06:21] TA: II 2tiill have my handkerchiief

[06:21] TA: Would you liike two borrow iit?

[06:21] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks over at her, trying to get all of the worth he could out of his current towel. -

[06:21] CT: D - I

[06:21] CT: D - No

[06:21] CT: D - I will be fine

[06:21] CT: D - I think

[06:22] TA: A2 you wii2h, "h1ghbl00d"

[06:22] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she giggles -

[06:23] - centaursTesticle [CT] stares at her for a moment before the sweat really starts coming down. Oh my. -

[06:23] CT: D - That

[06:23] CT: D - That is most pleasing to hear

[06:23] CT: D - Oh deer

[06:23] CT: D - I

[06:23] CT: D - Oh shoot I need a towel

[06:23] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks around desperately for any other options. -

[06:24] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she rolls her eyes and turns his face to hers and she dabs his face with her handkerchief -

[06:24] TA: Plea2e bear wiith me, eq

[06:26] - centaursTesticle [CT] freezes solid at her touch, his jaw firmly locked as she begins to dab up his copious amounts of sweat. It takes him a few moments to speak. -

[06:26] CT: D - I will

[06:26] CT: D - I will do my best to bear this

[06:27] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she gets as much as she can before lifting his glasses up to get the out of her way -

[06:28] TA: There, and umm... II gue22 you can keep thii2 handkerchiief iif you liike.

[06:28] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's eyes are... surprised to say the least; his gaze didn't waver from hers and he looked more like the nervous teenager he was then a hardened highblood without the glasses in the way. -

[06:28] CT: D - Thank

[06:28] CT: D - Thank you

[06:28] CT: D - I will

[06:28] CT: D - I will get you a replacement

[06:28] CT: D - Soon

[06:28] TA: IIt'2 fiine, eq.

[06:29] CT: D -No

[06:29] CT: D - It is my duty to

[06:30] CT: D - To return it, as a b100b100d

[06:30] CT: D - I

[06:30] - centaursTesticle [CT] doesn't get a chance to finish as DING, scan is done. Oh thank god. -

[06:30] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looked into his eyes for awhile then shook her head blushing before turning her back to him -

[06:31] TA: II2 iit done?

[06:31] TA: w-what doe2 iit 2ay?

[06:31] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's face also flushed a dark blue once he noticed the yellow flush she bore, and he quickly snapped his head into a nod, tearing his gaze away. -

[06:31] CT: D - Depraved

[06:31] CT: D - No

[06:31] CT: D - I mean

[06:31] CT: D - Yes

[06:31] CT: D - It is completed

[06:32] - centaursTesticle [CT] leaned in to look at the window, his lips pursed. -

[06:32] CT: D - The results are abnormal

[06:33] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she toyed with his glasses in her hands as she kept her back to him -

[06:33] TA: ii-iin what area2... are they abnormal?

[06:34] CT: D - The

[06:34] CT: D - The DNA structures are

[06:34] CT: D - Unusual

[06:34] CT: D - Small differences but they are present

[06:35] - centaursTesticle [CT] dabs near his eyes with the offered handkerchief, feeling a little unbalanced without his glasses. -

[06:36] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she hesitantly walks over and looks at the results, remembering she had been fiddling with his glasses and she hands them back to him, not noticing that she has fixed them -

[06:38] - centaursTesticle [CT] accepts the glasses as carefully as he could, basically just allowing her to rest the nose on an extended finger. -

[06:38] CT: D - What

[06:38] CT: D - They

[06:38] CT: D - They are fi%ed

[06:38] CT: D - How did this happen

[06:38] TA: II wa2 2ort of playiing wiith them earliier..

[06:39] CT: D - I

[06:39] CT: D - I don't mean to be so 100d

[06:40] CT: D - But may I request your assistance

[06:41] TA: Wiith what?

[06:41] CT: D - I do not wish to

[06:41] CT: D - Break the glasses again with my STRENGTH

[06:42] CT: D - W001d you place them on my face

[06:43] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she gently slides his glasses onto his face, her own face coming closer to his in the process -

[06:43] - centaursTesticle [CT] instantly regrets the request, but oh god it's so nice to be able to see clearly out of them again! There is a sharp intake of air, and once they are settled upon his nose he pulls back quickly. -

[06:43] CT: D - How

[06:44] CT: D - How depraved

[06:44] CT: D - I

[06:44] CT: D - I apologize

[06:44] - centaursTesticle [CT] hurriedly tries to wipe some of the sweat from his face -

[06:44] CT: D - Thank

[06:44] CT: D - Thank you, regardless, lowb100d

[06:45] TA: IIt2 fiine, "h1ghbl00d" hehehe~

[06:45] CT: D - Oh

[06:45] CT: D - Oh deer

[06:45] CT: D - I really must find

[06:45] CT: D - New towels

[06:45] CT: D - Please e%cuse me for a moment

[06:46] TA: A2 you wii2h.

[06:47] - centaursTesticle [CT] disappears deeper into his Respiteblock, leaving her with the results until he finally returns with... Oh, it looks like a fresh shirt on his body, as well as an extra one he is dabbing his face with. Beggers can't be choosers. -

[06:47] CT: D - I am sorry

[06:47] CT: D - For the interruption, lowb100d

[06:48] CT: D - Have you

[06:48] CT: D - Have you noticed any other anomalies

[06:49] TA: All of the thiing2 iin my DNA are hii2 DNA but rever2ed...

[06:49] CT: D - I see

[06:49] CT: D - I wonder what could have caused such

[06:49] CT: D - Such an unnatural split

[06:50] TA: II wii2h II knew what two do two fiind out...

[06:51] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she pouts and leans over the table again -

[06:58] CT: D - Your

[06:58] CT: D - Your personality is less insufferable then your

[06:58] CT: D - Original

[06:58] CT: D - Do you know if he has undergone any

[06:58] CT: D - Changes

[06:59] TA: He'2 no diifferant than before... But he doe2n't liike me very much.

[06:59] CT: D - It

[06:59] CT: D - It is curious how you are

[06:59] CT: D - So much more pleasant then he is

[06:59] - centaursTesticle [CT] dabs at his forehead with the extra shirt. -

[07:00] CT: D - His powers are

[07:00] CT: D - Respe%able for someone of such a lowb100d

[07:00] CT: D - Perhaps it is a result of those

[07:00] CT: D - Those powers

[07:00] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she sighs, her body still bent over the table and her head supported by her hand -

[07:00] TA: II have the 2ame power2

[07:01] CT: D - Yes you have displayed such

[07:01] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's eyes finally settled on her again - oh god she was doing it again! Sweatsweatsweatsweat -

[07:01] CT: D - Stand up

[07:01] CT: D - At once

[07:01] CT: D - Do not

[07:01] CT: D - Do not lean over in such a 100d way

[07:02] TA: huh? what ii2 2o "100d" about iit?

[07:02] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she tilts her head curiously -

[07:03] CT: D - It

[07:03] CT: D - It is just

[07:03] CT: D - 100d

[07:04] CT: D - You should be

[07:04] CT: D - At attention in the presence of one of such higherb100d

[07:04] - centaursTesticle [CT] is breathing a little more heavily and he only reluctantly approaches the machine, wiping his neck clean. -

[07:05] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she giggles and decides to be funny and she stands up then walks over to him and she drops to her knees -

[07:05] TA: liike thii2?

[07:05] TA: II2 thii2 better, h1ghb100d?

[07:07] CT: D - I

[07:07] CT: D - I don't

[07:07] CT: D - I

[07:07] CT: D - Oh deer

[07:07] CT: D - This is

[07:07] - centaursTesticle [CT] just, sort of stammers while staring at her. Every inch of his visible, toned skin was slick with sweat. -

[07:07] CT: D - Please

[07:07] CT: D - You may stand up lowb100d

[07:07] CT: D - that is

[07:07] CT: D - That is unecessary

[07:08] CT: D - Oh shoot my shirt is already

[07:09] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she stands up though tripping over their feet and she falls onto him -

[07:09] TA: ah! o-oh...

[07:10] - centaursTesticle [CT] instinctively reached out to catch her, also instinctively making certain to not place to much pressure upon her; it took every ounce of his self control to prevent his STRONG grip from causing her injury due to the surprise. -

[07:10] CT: D - Are

[07:10] CT: D - Are you alright

[07:11] - centaursTesticle [CT] realizes where his hands were belatedly, and how he was pretty much /hugging/ her into his body. This causes him enough of a fright to release her so explosively he went falling back onto the floor. -

[07:11] CT: D - Shi

[07:11] CT: D - Shoot

[07:11] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she blushes and tries to hide her now very yellow face -

[07:11] TA: ow...

[07:12] CT: D - Are

[07:12] CT: D - Are you injured

[07:12] CT: D - It is difficult to control my STRENGTH

[07:12] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's face is also flushed, but he is just kind of staring at her and her flushed face in a dull sort of surprise -

[07:13] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she stands up and turns away, trying to use her hair to hid her face -

[07:15] - centaursTesticle [CT] reached out instinctively to grab her hand to keep her from turning away; his grip is tight, probably painful, but not enough to injure or bruise. -

[07:15] CT: D - I hope you are not

[07:15] CT: D - You are not injured

[07:16] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she stutters and looks at him, her entire face golden with blush -

[07:16] TA: n-n-no... dont worry about me

[07:17] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks a little confused for a moment before once more, he belated realizes what his body was doing without his permission. He released her hand in a hurry and scrambled to his feet. -

[07:17] CT: D - It is

[07:17] CT: D - It is my fault, lowb100d

[07:18] TA: IIt2 okay, Eq... don;t worry about iit..

[07:19] CT: D - Are you certain

[07:19] - centaursTesticle [CT] watches her carefully, his face still heavily flushed with the deep blue of his blood. -

[07:19] CT: D - No, you must be

[07:19] CT: D - This

[07:20] CT: D - This is so very 100d

[07:20] TA: W-what?

[07:20] TA: what ii2 2o 100d about iit?

[07:20] CT: D - It

[07:20] CT: D - It is nothing

[07:20] CT: D - Disregard what I have said, lowb100d

[07:21] - centaursTesticle [CT] quickly busies himself with studying the results of the earlier test, even though the small jerks of his head suggest he keeps looking over at her. -

[07:22] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she sits away from him and she slides her glasses back on, her face still warm and golden -

[07:25] CT: D - The

[07:25] CT: D - The results are clear, but

[07:25] CT: D - This is not my area of e%pertise

[07:25] CT: D - I do not know if I can offer further assistance with your problem

[07:25] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she took a minute to respond -

[07:25] TA: w-what?

[07:25] TA: 2orry...

[07:26] TA: II lo2t my traiin of thought..

[07:26] CT: D - It

[07:26] CT: D - It is fine

[07:26] CT: D - I just do not know how else I may be able to assist you

[07:26] CT: D - Considering your

[07:26] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks her over, perhaps a bit too long. -

[07:26] CT: D - Problem

[07:27] TA: II'd a2k you two examiine me... but maybe that'2 a2kiing two much.

[07:27] TA: II appreciiate what you have done for me though

[07:28] CT: D - E%

[07:28] CT: D - E%amine you

[07:28] CT: D - What

[07:28] CT: D - What do you mean

[07:29] TA: N-nothiing... iit doe2n't matter...

[07:29] CT: D - No

[07:29] CT: D - I order you to e%plain at once

[07:30] - centaursTesticle [CT] stood up, turning to face her. -

[07:30] TA: w-well now II'm embarra22ed to 2ay iit...

[07:31] CT: D - Say it, lowb100d

[07:31] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she blushes even more -

[07:32] TA: II wondered iif you could look at me phy2iically but you're not a doctor... 2o that wouldnt really help much...

[07:32] - centaursTesticle [CT] steps closer to her, his gaze heavy even from behind his fixed glasses. -

[07:33] CT: D - E%amine physically

[07:33] CT: D - I

[07:33] CT: D - How

[07:33] CT: D - How depraved

[07:33] - centaursTesticle [CT] lets out a deep breath, dabbing at his neck. -

[07:33] CT: D - I have studied

[07:33] CT: D - Others in the past, as a necessity to

[07:33] CT: D - To better acquaint myself with the physical form for my robotics

[07:33] CT: D - But to do something so

[07:34] CT: D - 100d

[07:34] CT: D - With a lowb100d

[07:34] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she crosses her arms and pouts -

[07:34] TA: maybe that2 why ii diidnt want two 2ay iit...

[07:34] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she mumbled -

[07:35] - centaursTesticle [CT] worked his jaw for a moment, his chest rising and falling a bit quicker as he considered her. -

[07:36] CT: D - Perhaps

[07:36] CT: D - Perhaps it could enlighten us

[07:36] CT: D - I

[07:36] CT: D - I canter believe I am considering this

[07:36] CT: D - Oh deer

[07:36] CT: D - This behaviour does not behoove me

[07:37] TA: You're con2iideriing iit?

[07:38] CT: D - No of course not

[07:38] CT: D - Never

[07:38] CT: D - But

[07:38] CT: D - It could be very

[07:38] CT: D - Enlightening

[07:38] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks away, desperately trying to wipe away the sweat that was overwhelming his face. -

[07:38] TA: Well... II'd let you...

[07:38] TA: IIf you really wanted two II gue22...

[07:40] - centaursTesticle [CT] glanced back to her, worrying his lowerlip for a split second - enough to cause a small pinprick of blood. -

[07:40] CT: D - Do

[07:40] CT: D - Do you feel it would be useful

[07:40] CT: D - To finding the cause of your

[07:40] CT: D - Your predicament

[07:40] TA: Ye2, II thiink 2o...

[07:44] TA: II thiink iif iit diidn't help fiind the 2ource of my 2iituatiion... IIt would at lea2t be 2ome what helpful

[07:44] CT: D - There

[07:45] CT: D - There may be

[07:45] CT: D - Subtle differences in your physical makeup

[07:45] CT: D - It

[07:45] CT: D - It would be ideal to investigate

[07:45] CT: D - All angles

[07:45] CT: D - Even if it is so utterly 100d

[07:46] TA: 2o... Do you thiink...

[07:46] TA: we 2hould...?

[07:47] - centaursTesticle [CT] loses control of his grip upon the shirt he was using as a towel, the fabric tearing easily beneath his hands as he thought of the situation. -

[07:47] CT: D - Oh

[07:47] CT: D - Fiddlesticks

[07:47] CT: D - E%cuse me

[07:48] CT: D - Even

[07:48] CT: D - Even if it is so depraved

[07:48] CT: D - We should e%haust all options

[07:48] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she sits for awhile, waiting for him, and thinks about it -

[07:49] - centaursTesticle [CT] worries his now ripped shirt between his hands, the shirt he had just changed into such a short time ago already clinging to his defined torso. -

[07:49] CT: D - It is

[07:49] CT: D - Up to you lowb100d

[07:50] CT: D - For it is your

[07:50] CT: D - Filth- no, e%cuse me

[07:50] CT: D - Your body

[07:50] CT: D - That will be studied

[07:50] TA: II want two do iit... but..

[07:51] TA: How would we go about doiing 2o?

[07:52] CT: D - There is a table in the other room, along with equipment for

[07:52] CT: D - For e%aminations

[07:52] TA: alriight...

[07:53] TA: Then, would you be okay wiith examiiniing me?

[07:54] CT: D - I

[07:54] CT: D - I think I can withstand

[07:54] CT: D - The depravity of it

[07:54] CT: D - For the sake of your

[07:54] CT: D - Your problems

[07:55] TA: thank you, eq

[07:58] CT: D - I suppose

[07:58] CT: D - That it is the least I can do

[07:58] CT: D - I shall e%pect you to return the favour at a later date with the skills you possess

[08:01] CT: D - E%cellent, that is most pleasing to hear

[08:01] CT: D - This way, lowb100d

[08:01] - centaursTesticle [CT] gestures for her to follow him into the other room. -

[08:01] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she follows him obediently -

[08:03] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks around the room as she walks in -

[08:06] - centaursTesticle [CT] doesn't bother to explain it to her, but it is filled with various gadgets and a table in the middle of the room. Everything is within close reach, and there is plenty of lighting: It is certainly a room based on examinations, with plenty of materials to make records. Too bad it wasn't exactly... comfortable in appearance. -

[08:07] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she shivers slightly at the sight but she is determined to go through with the examination -

[08:07] TA: II hope thii2 examiinatiion wiith me ii2 faiirly helpful..

[08:07] CT: D - Take a moment to

[08:07] CT: D - Prepare yourself

[08:07] CT: D - While I gather the necessary equipment

[08:08] TA: p-prepare my2elf?

[08:08] CT: D - Yes

[08:09] - centaursTesticle [CT] actually manages to seem pretty professional about it at the moment as he filled a small tray with various odds and ends as carefully as he could. No victims of his strength yet. -

[08:09] TA: what do you mean "prepare"?

[08:12] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks up from his gathering of tools, sweat beginning to dot his brow once more. Oh what a brief reprieve! -

[08:12] CT: D - To sit upon the table

[08:12] CT: D - I

[08:12] CT: D - I think that is all

[08:12] CT: D - That will be necessary

[08:13] TA: alriight

[08:14] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she sits on the table like he asked and she watched him, he still managed to be significantly taller than her even though the table was very high -

[08:18] - centaursTesticle [CT] carefully tugs his table of tools over; it's really something else to watch him so gently bump and tug things, it would have been amusing if not for the fact his STRENGTH was a real threat. -

[08:19] CT: D - Let's

[08:19] CT: D - Let's begin

[08:19] - centaursTesticle [CT] stares down at her, but... doesn't actually begin, as though he is not sure what to do. -

[08:20] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she nervously looks back at him then sighs and she starts to take her shirt off, assuming she would need to strip in order for him to actually examine her -

[08:21] - centaursTesticle [CT] quickly moves to stop her hand, his face flushing a deep blue. -

[08:21] CT: D - No

[08:21] CT: D - No that is

[08:21] CT: D - That is not necessary

[08:21] CT: D - Let us

[08:21] CT: D - Let us see what we find first

[08:21] CT: D - I think

[08:22] - centaursTesticle [CT] head droops a little, watching the line of her shirt - oh deer, despite his other actions he certainly has other things in his mind. -

[08:22] TA: How el2e are you goiing two examiine me?

[08:23] CT: D - I

[08:23] CT: D - There are

[08:23] CT: D - Other parts we should e%amine first

[08:23] CT: D - Such as your horns, mouth, eyes and your

[08:23] CT: D - Your ears

[08:23] TA: alriight, iif you 2ay 2o..

[08:23] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's blush only seems to be growing deeper. -

[08:24] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she removes her glasses and sets them by the tray -

[08:24] CT: D - W001d you

[08:24] CT: D - W001d you assist me in removing my glasses also, peasantb100d

[08:24] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she removes his glasses and sets them by the tray -

[08:25] CT: D - Thank you

[08:25] - centaursTesticle [CT] instantly regrets that now that there is nothing hiding each other's eyes... soooo he quickly gets out some kind of crazy scope thing, leaning in to examine the blue eye first. -

[08:25] CT: D - Please do

[08:25] CT: D - Do not blink

[08:26] TA: II'll try eq

[08:26] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's carefully begins the survey of her eyes, fresh sweat dripping down his face as he looks each one over, and then her ears. -

[08:27] CT: D - Your eyes are very unusual, but I do not see une%pected differences

[08:28] TA: That2 good ii 2uppo2e

[08:29] - centaursTesticle [CT] winced visibly as one of his droplets of sweat fell to the table, close to where she lay. -

[08:29] CT: D - I

[08:29] CT: D - I apologize

[08:29] CT: D - I do not mean to perspire so heavily

[08:29] TA: II don't miind iit.

[08:30] CT: D - Is

[08:30] CT: D - Is that so?

[08:30] TA: Yeah, iit ii2 2o.

[08:31] - centaursTesticle [CT] swallows hard, but busies himself with the rest of the easy observations rather then risking any vocal interaction. He investigated her mouth and horns, and then... There was an impasse. -

[08:31] CT: D - Everything appears normal above

[08:31] CT: D - Above the neck

[08:32] TA: Above my neck?

[08:32] CT: D - I see no

[08:33] CT: D - No outward abnormalities

[08:33] CT: D - Nor do I have the equipment to e%amine inside of your head

[08:33] TA: What about below my neck...?

[08:33] CT: D - That

[08:33] CT: D - That is what

[08:33] CT: D - Still remains to be seen

[08:34] TA: 2-2o... 2hould II...?

[08:34] - centaursTesticle [CT] stood up straight, setting his tool aside to lift up the hem of his shirt and dab at his face. He is really quite well toned beneath it, even if his ashen skin was slick with sweat. -

[08:35] CT: D - E%cuse my 100dness, but the lack of towels is troubling

[08:35] CT: D - Should you do what e%actly

[08:36] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her face burns into gold yet again -

[08:37] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she pulls her shirt off, she didn't even have to ask with an obvious answer. -

[08:38] - centaursTesticle [CT] blinks at her in momentary confusion, his blue-rimmed eyes dancing between her face and her now bare chest. Once the reality sunk in, he froze solid in surprise. -

[08:38] CT: D - Oh

[08:38] CT: D - Oh deer

[08:39] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks down and touches the straps of her bra -

[08:39] TA: do ii have two take thii2 off two?

[08:40] CT: D - I

[08:40] CT: D - It is

[08:40] CT: D - So 100d

[08:40] CT: D - Perhaps

[08:40] CT: D - You should leave it on

[08:40] CT: D - For now

[08:41] TA: alriight

[08:41] TA: That2 fiine

[08:41] - centaursTesticle [CT] seemed to be coming apart a bit, his long hair clinging to his cheeks. -

[08:41] CT: D - Yes

[08:41] CT: D - Yes it is fine

[08:41] CT: D - We should

[08:41] CT: D - We should continue now

[08:42] TA: y-yeah

[08:42] - centaursTesticle [CT] leaned down with intent to begin studying her body, but his eyes just kept looking EVERYWHERE else. -

[08:42] CT: D - I canter believe that

[08:42] TA: hm?

[08:42] CT: D - No

[08:42] CT: D - Nevermind

[08:42] CT: D - It is nothing

[08:43] TA: are you 2ure?

[08:43] - centaursTesticle [CT] took a deep breath then put himself into his work, finally forcing his gaze to her collar as he carefully peered around for any differences. His hands became a necessary tool, gently touching her chin to guide her neck to turn. -

[08:43] CT: D - I am

[08:43] CT: D - I am sure

[08:44] CT: D - Please e%cuse me

[08:44] CT: D - I will need

[08:44] CT: D - Need to touch you

[08:44] TA: IIt-iit2 okay

[08:46] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's moved downwards from that, pointedly ignoring the scandalous fabric of her bra to examine her shoulders and arm. Still being as careful as he possibly could, he lifted the arm closest to him from the table, holding her hand as he examined the musculature. -

[08:48] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she is almost embarrassed by her rather scrawny and delicate arms especially compared to how muscular he is and she blushes a bit -

[08:49] - centaursTesticle [CT] doesn't notice the blush this time, the actual surveying providing adequate distraction for him to sink into a professional mindset. He looks over her delicate fingers before slowly lowering her hand to the table. -

[08:49] CT: D - This arm appears normal, peasantb100d

[08:49] TA: The other 2hould be the 2ame way..

[08:50] TA: at lea2t II thiink 2o

[08:50] CT: D - I order you to

[08:50] CT: D - No

[08:50] CT: D - Please let me see your other arm, I will perform a short survey

[08:51] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she moves her arm closer to him obediently -

[08:51] TA: here

[08:52] - centaursTesticle [CT] visibly shivers at that, but he manages to keep his cool as he held it long enough to glance over it. -

[08:52] CT: D - Yes

[08:52] CT: D - There are no

[08:52] CT: D - No abnormalities

[08:53] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's gaze shifted to her chest proper and the blush that had relaxed returned almost instantaneously. -

[08:53] CT: D - Oh my

[08:53] CT: D - I

[08:53] CT: D - I do not know how to proceed from here

[08:54] TA: Do you... do you want me two take thii2 off...?

[08:54] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she sits up and touches her bra straps -

[08:54] - centaursTesticle [CT] looks away from her, the blush was pretty much trying to take over his normally stoic face. -

[08:54] CT: D - How

[08:54] CT: D - How 100d

[08:55] TA: w-well... iit2 profe22iional... r-riight?

[08:57] - centaursTesticle [CT] nods. -

[08:57] CT: D - Yes

[08:57] CT: D - Yes it is professional

[08:57] CT: D - We must discover the nature of

[08:57] CT: D - Of your unnaturalness

[08:58] TA: 2o... 2hould ii?

[08:59] CT: D - Yes

[08:59] CT: D - Yes you should

[08:59] TA: alriight... II wiill.

[09:00] - centaursTesticle [CT] kept his head turned away, however, his hands actually forming indents on the side of the table in his nervousness. -

[09:00] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she shyly reaches around herself and unhooks her bra and slides it off, her face turned away and her cheeks bright yellow -

[09:01] TA: T-there..

[09:06] - centaursTesticle [CT] could hear the sound of the fabric being set aside but... He seemed frozen and unwilling to turn his head towards the female upon the table. Sweat was visibly dripping down the side of his face, his fingers twitching on the table hard enough to actually tear the metal. -

[09:06] CT: D - I

[09:06] CT: D - I see

[09:06] CT: D - We will

[09:06] CT: D - Continue, then

[09:08] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she was using her arms two block her breasts though she hadn't noticed how defensive she was being -

[09:08] TA: o-okay...

[09:12] - centaursTesticle [CT] finally glances back, but the presence of his arms makes him relax noticeably, but not nearly enough. He leans in to begin his examination once more, His head looming close but oh god, His eyes keep moving to her hands. -

[09:12] CT: D - Should

[09:12] CT: D - Should I e%amine you

[09:13] TA: y-ye2...

[09:13] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she takes a moment to pry each one of her arms away from her chest and keeps them to her sides -

[09:43] - centaursTesticle [CT] couldn't help but stare now that she lay before him completely bare; all of his attempts at professionalism seemed to be visibly begin cracking under the sight. -

[09:43] CT: D - For

[09:43] CT: D - For a female version of that

[09:43] CT: D - That lowb100d

[09:43] CT: D - You are

[09:43] CT: D - Pleasing to the eyes

[09:44] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks up at him then hurriedly turns away, her face was almost glowing with her yellow blood -

[09:44] TA: t-thank you eq...

[09:48] CT: D - Even I am unable to

[09:48] CT: D - To deny such beauty

[09:48] CT: D - But I will remain

[09:48] CT: D - Professional, peasantb100d

[09:49] - centaursTesticle [CT] leans in, his fingers lightly trailing over her shoulders and downwards, testing the give of her soft flesh. -

[09:49] CT: D - So

[09:49] CT: D - So 100d

[09:50] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she flinches at his touch -

[09:50] TA: that tiickle2

[09:51] CT: D - I

[09:51] CT: D - I do not mean to tickle you, lowb100d

[09:51] CT: D - It is

[09:52] - centaursTesticle [CT] falls silent, a few drops of sweat unfortunately splashing onto her skin as he leaned over her. -

[09:52] CT: D - Ah

[09:52] CT: D - Ah shoot

[09:53] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] the sweat had fallen right onto her breasts, making her gasp suddenly, but she wasn't too loud -

[09:53] TA: II-ii thiink ii need a towel...

[09:55] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's eyes were focused on those droplets, his head nodding a bit dully before he reached to try and brush away the stray droplets of sweat from her chest. Of course the touch was... Not very professional. -

[09:56] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she gasped again, immediately sitting up and blushing -

[09:56] TA: E-Eq!

[09:56] - centaursTesticle [CT] pulled away abruptly as she sat up, quickly growing flustered. -

[09:56] CT: D - I

[09:56] CT: D - I apologize

[09:56] CT: D - That was

[09:56] CT: D - That was 100d of me

[09:56] CT: D - I merely wished to

[09:56] CT: D - To help

[09:58] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she stayed silent for a moment and looked at him then grabbed his hand -

[09:58] - centaursTesticle [CT] blinked in surprise at the sudden movement, but he allowed her to clutch his hand. -

[09:58] CT: D - What

[09:58] CT: D - What are you doing

[10:00] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she hesitantly brought his hand closer to her body, closer to her exposed skin, and she placed it on her chest -

[10:03] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's eyes locked on her face for a moment, his disbelief obvious but breaking under the pressure of such delicious depravity. After she placed his hand upon her chest, his other followed suit until both of his STRONG hands were caressing her body. -

[10:06] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she closed her eyes and felt his hands explore her upper body as a soft and breathy moan escaped her and she gasped, covering her mouth and turning away from him -

[10:11] - centaursTesticle [CT] glanced between her face and the point where his hands lurked. Despite her embarrassment he did not pull back this time, and rather allowed his STRONG hands to gently explore those nice curves. -

[10:11] CT: D - It

[10:11] CT: D - It feels nice

[10:11] CT: D - I mean

[10:11] CT: D - Normal

[10:11] CT: D - Yes it is most certainly normal

[10:14] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks up at him and blushes as she sits up and turns the rest of her body towards him, as if she were giving him better access. she opened her mouth, about to say something, but she remained silent -

[10:24] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she shifts her body a bit closer to his and brings her face as close to his as she can, though she is much shorter than him -

[10:31] - centaursTesticle [CT] was unable to hold himself back, the very sight of her lips called to him and the distance closed in a mere seconds as he planted his lips to hers. He was mindful of his strength, his larger hands cupping her body as he finally had the opportunity to taste those sweet lips. -

[10:34] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her eyes widened and she thought about pushing him away but instead she kissed him back and even sliding her hands up to his chest -

[10:37] - centaursTesticle [CT] had half expected her to pull away, but when she didn't he became bolder at her touch. It was 100d and filthy, but he didn't care, her flesh was soft and her mouth was warm and that was all that mattered. His strong palms teased her chest as he kissed her a little harder, mindful of his strength but still eager. -

[10:39] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her lips parted though still pressed to his and she released another soft moan -

[10:39] TA: E-eq...!

[10:41] - centaursTesticle [CT] pulled back at the sound of her voice, but his face remained close to hers with his nose even gently caressing her cheek. -

[10:41] CT: D - I

[10:41] CT: D - I am sorry

[10:41] CT: D - You 100k so

[10:41] CT: D - So beautiful

[10:42] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she breathed for a moment then lightly kissed his neck -

[10:42] TA: t-thank you...

[10:44] - centaursTesticle [CT] let out a soft noise of surprise at the kiss, but one of his hands left her chest to gently caress her face as he placed a few soft kisses along her jaw. -

[10:44] CT: D - Your

[10:44] CT: D - This is just

[10:44] CT: D - So 100d, but

[10:44] TA: II know...

[10:45] TA: But II don't thiink II want two 2top..

[10:45] CT: D - Neither do I

[10:45] TA: but... 2hould we...?

[10:45] - centaursTesticle [CT] actually smiled for a moment before his lips brushed over hers, his strength so carefully caught in check as he kissed her again. -

[10:48] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she kissed back and lightly licked his lower lip as well -

[10:51] - centaursTesticle [CT] smiled against her lips, but he did not renew the kiss as he gazed into her eyes for a moment. The thumb of his hand was stroking the curve of her cheek as he considered her. -

[10:51] CT: D - It is

[10:51] CT: D - Up to you if we stop

[10:52] TA: II don't want two 2top... But...

[10:52] TA: II-iim a lowblood.. remember?

[10:53] TA: Don't II dii2gu2t you?

[10:54] CT: D - Your b100d disgusts me, the very idea of it is so

[10:54] CT: D - So depraved

[10:54] CT: D - But you

[10:54] CT: D - I cannot resist you

[10:55] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she blushes -

[10:55] TA: miight ii a2k...

[10:55] TA: what ii2 2o iirre2ii2table about me..?

[10:57] CT: D - I

[10:57] CT: D - I e%pected you to be as f001ish as your other half

[10:57] CT: D - You have been anything but

[10:57] CT: D - Your beauty astounds me, lowb100d

[10:58] TA: t-thank you, Eq

[10:58] CT: D - I am

[10:58] CT: D - Unable to properly e%press

[10:59] - centaursTesticle [CT] gives up on that, and instead he angles his head downwards (careful of his horns) to place a few kisses along her neck. -

[11:02] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she defensively curls her fingers into his hair and pulls, but not too hard, and she exhales a rather loud and quivering moan for her neck had been a very sensitive and tender area -

[11:03] - centaursTesticle [CT] was fueled by the noise she made, his lips dancing over the sensitive flesh as he lightly kissed and sucked the ashen curve of her throat. -

[11:06] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she moaned again and gasped, she began to gradually pull hard on his hair and the volume of each moan increased with each kiss. -

[11:11] - centaursTesticle [CT] scarcely seems to notice the tug on his hair, and what he did notice only prompted his lips to trail further. His teeth lightly brushed her skin as he reached the area between her neck and shoulder, enjoying the warmth of her skin. -

[11:13] TA: e-eq... iit feel2 2o good...!

[11:13] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she moans once more before pulling away for a moment -

[11:16] TA: eq...

[11:16] - centaursTesticle [CT] closed his eyes for a moment before looking up to her eyes, a few beads of sweat tracing his face. -

[11:16] CT: D - Y

[11:16] CT: D - Yes

[11:17] TA: H-how far... how far would you... or II mean...

[11:18] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks down and blushes -

[11:18] CT: D - I will

[11:18] CT: D - I will go as far as you are comfortable

[11:18] CT: D - I have already dirtied myself with this

[11:18] CT: D - This 100d behaviour

[11:18] TA: and what iif...

[11:19] TA: what iif we go all the way?

[11:21] CT: D - What

[11:21] CT: D - WHat do you mean by your query

[11:22] TA: n-nevermiind...

[11:22] CT: D - No

[11:22] CT: D - If we

[11:22] CT: D - If we were to go all the way

[11:22] CT: D - Then would it not only mean one thing

[11:23] - centaursTesticle [CT] was doing his best to control his breathing, keeping his gaze upon hers. -

[11:24] TA: IIt would mean quiite a few thiing2 two me... e2peciially 2iince II... II..

[11:24] TA: N-no, nevermiind II 2aiid anythiing..

[11:25] CT: D - Please

[11:25] CT: D - Please tell me lowb-

[11:25] CT: D - No, Sollu%ia

[11:26] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she looks at him and admires him for calling her by her real name and she smiles at him -

[11:27] TA: plea2e promii2e you won't thiink oddly of me when II tell you...

[11:27] CT: D - Do not worry

[11:27] CT: D - I will not think oddly of you

[11:28] TA: IIf we diid go all the way... IIt would be my fiir2t tiime... II've never even gotten thii2 far before.

[11:29] - centaursTesticle [CT] 's face flushed dark blue in an instant and he had to break away from her gaze. -

[11:30] TA: would you con2iider 2pendiing that tiime wiith me?

[11:34] CT: D - It

[11:34] CT: D - It would be an honor, Sollu%ia

[11:34] CT: D - I will

[11:34] CT: D - I will try not to hurt you

[11:48] - centaursTestiment [CT] looked strangely handsome now that a smile had spread over his face - a nervous one, but a smile nonetheless. He wasted no time in meeting her lips, the hand upon her cheek now stroking down along her neck and shoulder. -

[11:51] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she licked his lip and sneaked her tongue shyly into his mouth and hoped he wouldn't be put off by the split in the middle, being as brave as she could possibly be -

[11:53] - centaursTestiment [CT] did pause in surprise with the split, but it did nothing to dissuade him. No, instead his tongue met hers and curiously explored the unusual muscle, the pressure of his kiss growing oppressive as he explores her. -

[11:56] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she slid her hands down from his shoulders to his chest... and down his abs, which she felt for awhile, and then finally down a bit lower, close to his belt -

[12:01] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's skin was still slick with perspiration, but it only accentuated the fine tone of his body - the kiss they shared did break for a moment however, once her hands lingered near his shorts. -

[12:01] CT: D - Oh

[12:01] CT: D - Oh my

[12:02] - centaursTestiment [CT] didn't bother commenting any further, however, and instead he renewed the kiss they shared, showing his enjoyment at the situation with actions rather then words. -

[12:03] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she smiled within the kiss and hesitantly unbuckled his belt, bringing her other hand into play as she struggled for awhile with the buckle, but she managed to get it -

[12:05] - centaursTestiment [CT] had begun to move to help her, but his hands ceased and instead settled onto the sides of her bare torso. Those large, strong hands stroked along her skin as they kissed, one of them moving upwards to cup and caress her one of her breasts. -

[12:07] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and pulled the belt loops teasingly and to bring him closer to her as she smiled and kissed his jaw and down to his neck -

[12:12] - centaursTestiment [CT] gasped softly at the small kiss and the playful tug, but she succeeded in pulling him closer. He was grinning down at her as her lips trailed downwards, his hands busying themselves with stroking downwards towards her own pants. -

[12:15] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her hand wandered even further down as she brushed her hand against his bulge and she gasped, it felt much bigger than what she had expected -

[12:23] - centaursTestiment [CT] had been working hard to keep himself under control, but the truth of how much he wanted her was laying beneath her hand; she would be able to feel the dull throb of need, and it was only getting /bigger/. Even as she palmed his bulge his slow exploration of her body had continued, one of his fingers slipping beneath the waist of her jeans. -

[12:26] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her hand crept into his shorts and she felt his bare bulge, gasping yet again as she slowly began to stoke it -

[12:28] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she revealed it and peered down at it, still stroking, and she kissed his chest, trailing lower -

[12:31] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's lips found her shoulder as that soft hand found his aching need, and he groaned softly against her skin between hard, suckling kisses until she passed out of his reach, so instead he wove his fingers into her hair. His hips had arched against her hand, the softness of her palm quickly bringing him to full attention, which was impressive, to say the least. -

[12:31] CT: D - That

[12:31] CT: D - That feels quite nice

[12:33] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she giggles as she slowly bends down and lightly kisses the tip of his bulge -

[12:35] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's body tensed at the touch of her lips and he had to do everything he could to keep himself under control. The grip he had upon her hair had grown a little tight, his free hand moving to stroke over her horns. -

[12:35] CT: D - You

[12:35] CT: D - You need to do that again

[12:37] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she smiles as she licks it and presses her lips to the shaft, licking all around his bulge -

[12:39] - centaursTestiment [CT] trembled in pleasure, unable to keep himself from pushing his bone bulge closer to her lips and tongue, the tip of it even caressing her cheek. -

[12:39] CT: D - Don't

[12:39] CT: D - Don't stop

[12:40] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she licked the tip one last time before taking it into her mouth, she took it in as far as she could and she sucked -

[12:45] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's fingers were tangled in her hair as he encouraged the movement of her lips, his length throbbing with need between her lips. Unable to stop himself, he used his hand to carefully guide her mouth along his shaft. -

[12:46] CT: D - Wond

[12:46] CT: D - Wonderful

[12:46] CT: D - Ahh

[12:48] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she pulled away to breath and she sat up straight ,panting, noticing his hand on the top of her shorts and she guides it to the button -

[12:50] - centaursTestiment [CT] let out a sigh once she released him, but the soft guidance was all he needed. He crouched down some, both of his hands moving to the waist of her shorts to begin tugging them down her legs - oops, too bad he managed to rip the fabric already. -

[12:53] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she wasn't very concerned about the shorts, however, she was rather embarrassed by her white and yellow striped panties, especially since they were soaking wet -

[12:56] - centaursTestiment [CT] discarded the shorts without much thought, all of his attention laying on those wet little panties. He kneeled before her, leaning in to breathe in the scent of her arousal before one of his strong fingers gently began to tug the fabric down to reveal what lay beneath. -

[12:58] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she blushes as her wet nook was revealed and she closed her eyes, a little embarrassed -

[01:04] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's impatience got the better of him once he caught sight of her sweet nook, and unfortunately her panties suffered the same fate as her shorts. He discarded them without a second thought, his large hands spreading her thighs as he leaned in to swipe his tongue over her nook. -

[01:09] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she gasped as she felt his warm tongue against her nook and labia, she moaned almost boisterously and grabbed onto his not broken horn -

[01:16] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's tongue stroked hungrily over her moist lips, savouring the flavour of her arousal before he carefully delved his tongue a little deeper, lapping needfully at her exquisite sex. -

[01:23] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] she had been good and kept her language fairly clean, but she gasped and moaned with each motion until she blurted -

[01:23] TA: f-fuck me, eq!

[01:23] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] her face immediately became yellow and she covered her face -

[01:26] - centaursTestiment [CT] was unphased by the lewdness of the comment for the time being, but he did stand up quickly, surprisingly so, as he positioned himself between her legs. His bulge was still standing at attention, throbbing with his blood-pumper as he looked her over. -

[01:26] CT: D - Are

[01:26] CT: D - Are you sure

[01:27] TA: y-ye2 II am.. but be gentle wiith me

[01:27] CT: D - I will be gentle

[01:30] - centaursTestiment [CT] 's STRENGTH may have been intimidating, but so far he had kept it in check with the beauty that lay spread before him. His hands moved to gently lift her legs, supporting them open as he leaned over her, his lips finding her neck and shoulders as the tip of his bulge pressed softly against her nook. -

[01:30] CT: D - Are you ready

[01:31] TA: y-ye2

[01:37] - centaursTestiment [CT] nods and releases her legs as he moves forward to embrace her, holding her tightly as he slowly pushes himself inside of her; going as slowly as he can to give her time to adjust. -

[01:39] - twinfemArmageddons [TA] closes her eyes tight as he moves inside her, feeling only a small amount of pain -

[01:43] - centaursTestiment [CT] leans in to catch her lips as he began to move inside of her, the slow rock of his hips gradually gaining speed as soon as he knows she is able to withstand it. Soon his hips are working at a brisk pace, his lips reluctant to leave hers. -


End file.
